Ngabuburit bareng Akatsuki
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Bagaimanakah mengatasi kebosanan sambil menunggu buka puasa? Sebuah cerita pendek tentang Akatsuki yang punya berbagai kegiatan yang tidak penting untuk mengisi kebosanan tersebut. Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : abang tercinta,Masashi Kishimoto *dikaplok*

Genre : Tidak Jelas XD

Rated : T

Language : Indonesia gahooeeell :P

Don't Like Don't Read !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jam berapa sih?"tanya Pain.

"Masih jam dua,busett..panasnya minta ampyuunn..mana gue belum dapet pasokan air,bisa2 layu gue."ujar Zetsu."Siapa suruh elo jadi tanaman."

Zetsu hendak memakan Pain,tapi ...

"Inget ! Pu-a-sa !"Pain tertawa nista. Percuma aja ngomong sama Pain,sampai kapanpun dia gabakal menang.

"Oya,Kakuzu,gimana pemasokan kita di bulan ini?"

"Menurun, orang-orang males keluar rumah, gara-gara itu warung kita sepi deh."

"Bos.."Zetsu memanggil Pain."Yak,ada apa,muka belang?"

"Pantes aja sepi! Didepan toko ada yang nulisin KLOSET gitu,eh CLOSED gitu."

"Waaattt ? Siapa yang berani-beraninya !"Pain mengeluarkan tanduk dan sayap-?- Pain pun menggunakan Devil Bat Ghost untuk mencari jejak pelaku sementara Zetsu terkikik."Mau aja dikerjain,keren sih boleh tapi bodonya gak ketulungan."Zetsu putih tertawa."Awas kedengeran."Zetsu hitam mengingatkan.

"Ada apa,mbah?"Itachi bertanya pada Pain yang lewat dalam sekelebatan mata."Elu tuh yang pantes jadi mbah! Muke lu aja keriput,bro." "Diem,Pain..masker gue nanti copot." "Lagian elu maskerin berapa kali pun tetep aja muka lo rusak!"Pain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal."Sekali-sekali rawat tuh muka elo,masa muka sampai pakuan .."

"Apa katamu,keripuut?!"

"Dasar muka Pakuan !"

"Woi !"Konan melempar mereka dengan kamishuriken."Konan,sakit tau,kertasmu bukan kertas biasa." "Kalian juga sih! Tobi lagi tidur ,diem...ssssstttt."Konan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diem."Oiyaya,kalo Tobi bangun..."Itachi dan Pain membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

-khayalan Itachi dan Pain-

"Fuaaaahhh!"Tobi melihat Itachi yang lagi maskeran di ruang tamu."Abang Itachi!"

"Ada apa,Tobi?"

"Main yuk sama Tobi!"

"Ogah ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Lu gak liat gue lagi maskeran ?"

"Copot dulu dong maskernya,nanti pake lagi."

"Ini cuma sekali pakai,Tobi."

"Bang..."Tobi membuka masker Itachi."Jangan !"Itachi membuka matanya dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan Amaterasu. Tobi bisa menghindar,tapi...

"Aaaaa ! Kebakaraaaannn!"Itachi dan Tobi Itachi mulai panik. Api Amaterasu kena tembok dan mulai membakar rumah."Tolong panggilin Kisame ! Kisame !"

"Gue disini,ada apa teriak-teriak?"Kisame baru keluar dari akuarium-?-

"Kisame !Cepet padaminnn ! Panggil yang lainnyaa !"

Tak lama kemudian seluruh anggota datang."Kok bisa kebakar?" "Ceritanya nanti! Cepet padamin,kek!"Itachi tampak kesal, Amaterasu kan api yang tak akan padam kalo belum 40 hari-?- /salah XD

Kisame : *nyemprotin air*

Zetsu : *masuk ke dalem lantai*

Konan : menjauh karena gamau kertasnya kebakar-?- xD

Kakuzu : selamatkan uang! Selamatkan uang!

Tobi : "Tobi takuuutt ! Tobi takuuuutt !" *muter muter*

Pain : SHINRA TENSEI ! *nyingkirin apinya*

Sasori : nelpon 14045 -?-

Deidara : Seni itu...

Semua : Dei ! Jangaaaannn !"

Hidan : *berdoa*

Dan anda sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air-?-

-end of khayalan-

"Ah lu bener juga bro..."

"Konnidin! Eh? Konnichiwa!"

"Sapa tuh? Berani-beraninya ngusik kehidupan ane.." gumam Pain."Zetsu,buka pintu." Zetsu segera membuka pintu.

"Eh? Elu?"

"Ha?"

"Elu kan Naruto! Ngapain elo disini!"

"Gue nyasar di tengah hutan tau! Eh,gue nemuin nih gubuk!"

"Ini rumah bukan gubuk,bego!" geram Pain.

"Udah ah,sebenernya gini...gue mau numpang tanya dimana jalan yang bener."

"Jalan yang benar hanyalah pada Jashin." ujar Hidan entah kapan dan darimana munculnya.

"Elu sih sesat." seru Naruto dan Pain barengan."

-fin

Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah baca sampai ke dasar sini XD Fanfic ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan bertujuan untuk menghibur anda sekalian, karena kita lagi puasa, termasuk author sendiri juga kagak tau mau ngapain. Saya sangat senang sekali TAT ini fanfic perdana untuk edisi puasa (?) yah, hanya untuk menemani puasa anda. Tidak lebih dari sekedar hiburan semata. Fic ini masih berlanjut , author udah buat banyak, tapi publishnya itu lho.. author gak bisa jamin banyak chapter yang sanggup dipublish karena author juga dsibukkan dengan kegiatan lain. Insya Allah sanggup hingga 5 atau 8 chapter sampai lebaran nanti (padahal buatnya 30 =A= maaf ya ) maaf atas semua kekurangan dan kesalahan, karena author juga hanyalah manusia biasa dan author yang tak luput dari ketypo-an(?) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen banget malah muncul di akhir puasa kaya gini uwu kemarin author sakit dua minggu dan tak mampu menyentuh lappy sama sekali gomeeeeeeennnnn makasih buat yang udah review dan ngasih saran yah :)

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki 2

* * *

Di suatu sore yang cerah,di pinggir pantai tepatnya. Dua sejoli melihat matahari. Sesekali kaki mereka terkena ombak air laut.

"Saori..." panggil Deidara.

"Nama gue Sasori..ada apa sih?"

"Bentar lagi buka puasa..elo mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja yang bisa dimakan?"

"Tanah liat gue,mau?"

"Itu sih kecuali."

"Tapi kan bisa dimakan."

"Maksa banget sih elu."

"Oya,Saori.."

"Sasori.."

"Saori.."

"Sasori.."

"Sasori..."

"Saori...eh.." Sasori menyadari perkataannya."Saori saus kerang(?)" Dei berpaling *ceilah*

Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan matahari makin terbenam.

"Saori...masa kita ngabuburit cuma kaya gini..gak seru.."

"Lah elu maunya kek gimana?"

"Ngeledakin apa gitu kek."

"Dei,ini lagi puasa, jangan nambah amal buruk dong."

"Amal buruk apanya? Ledakan itu seni."

"Capek gue omong ama elu." Sasori berdiri."Eh,mau kemane lu?" Dei heran."Gimana kalau kita buat boneka pocong sebanyak-banyaknya?" (?)/ngakak/ "Kurang serem ah." balas Dei.

"Angin..."

Sasori berbicara entah pada siapa."Lu ngemeng apa barusan?" "Dei,tiba-tiba gue inget,lagu ending pertama serial Naruto..dimana itu juga jadi awal karir kita di dunia ekting(?) " "Lagu yang mana?" Dei lupa."Itu,yang nyanyi om Akeboshi..cocok ama cuaca yang berangin ini.." "Duet yok!" Dei menatapnya sesaat."Boleh."

( D=Dei

S=Sasori)

S : Cultivate your hanger before you idealize

D : Motivate your anger make all them realize

S : Climbing the mountain never coming down

S&D : Break into the contents never falling down

S : My knee is still shaking like I was twelve

D : Sneaking out of the classroom by the back door

S : A main railed a twice tough,but I didn't care

S&D : Waiting is wasting for people like me

"Allahu akbar Allahu akbar !"

"Udah adzan aja,kita kan baru mulai."

"Episode yang seret."

"Kita pulang aja."

Sasori dan Dei akhirnya pulang dengan bergandengan tangan menuju markas Akatsuki.

End

* * *

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki

* * *

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam apa?"

"Gue bosen."

"Sama,gue juga. Lu ada ide kagak?"

"Ngabuburit ya,kita ke taman aja!"

"Terlalu kuno,ganti!"

"Stasiun !"

"Ngapain?"

"Cuma liat-liat."

"Mainstream! Ganti!"

"Kita keliling kota aja,gimana?"

"Pake pala lu?! Ganti!"

"Ah! Jalan-jalan ke mall !"

"Duit gue ntar habis ..Ganti!"

"Ke warnet?"

"Ogah! Warnet jaraknya 30 kilo dari sini,lu mau merangkak? Ganti!"

"Kita main ke Konoha !"

"Kita bakal dibunuh,ganti !"

"Terus kita harus ngapain,bego ?! Semuanya elu tolak!"

"Pokoknya ke tempat yang gak perlu pake duit,oon !"

"Beraninya ngatain gue oon..sadar diri dong!"

"Diem elu pada !" Pain bersiap mengaktifkan Shinra Tensei. "Ma-maaf..ketua.." Pain tampak berfikir, "Gimana kalau kita nyusup ke Konoha? Akhir2 ini kita kekurangan pasokan."semua juga tampak memikirkan hal yang sama. "Zetsu,siapkan transportasi. Kita akan ke Konoha dalam waktu 5 menit 10 detik..elu bisa kagak?" "Siap,bos..ayo semuanya masuk ke daun gue-?-" "Sebenarnya ini menjijikkan,tapi ini transportasi yang tak memerlukan uang.." ujar Kakuzu."Kalo gitu,kita nyusup dari arah berbeda, gue ama si Kakuzu , Sasori bareng Konan,dan Kisame...dia udah nyusup ke salah satu akuarium di Konoha." "Keren banget tuh Kisame-senpai...ntar Tobi mau ambil fotonya ah!" Tobi melonjak. Entah darimana,sebuah kamera kini berada di tangannya. Tobi pun sudah mendahului anggota yang lain."Dei! Cepet susul si Tobi!""Kenapa musti gue?!" "Elo kan partnernya,bego!" Konan melempar kamishurikennya. "Baik,Konan-san.." Deidara langsung mengejarnya,mereka pun memulai misi mereka . Berhasilkah mereka mendapat pasokan dari Konoha?

TeBeCe XD

Next chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki 3

* * *

Disclaimer : siapa yang tak kenal abang saya, Masashi Kishimoto xD  
Genre : Humor/Friendship  
Rated : T

* * *

"Gue denger2 sekarang musimnya Kuroko,ya?"Deidara memulai pembicaraan."Sekarang musim panas,oon.." sahut Kakuzu sambil lagi jagain warung milik bersama Akatsuki."Kuroko itu apa? mata uang baru?"Kakuzu bertanya."Gatau juga,gue cuma denger-denger dari Konoha." Deidara menghela nafas."Kenapa warung kita sepi banget,yak?" Kakuzu mulai berfikir."Tempatnya kagak strategis,mana si Hidan partner elo?" "Hidan sembahyang di Kirigakure." "Sembahyang doang kok jauh amat.."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko,itu anime rugby..?" "Itu anime voli?"

"Mungkin anime lompat tali."

"Lompat tali juga olahraga? Baru denger gue..."

"Lompat tali butuh tenaga yang kuat,nafas teratur,serta timing yang tepat. Semua adalah dasar olahraga."

"Oh...aku tak tahu sebelumnya.."

"Maksudmu lompat tali adalah induk olahraga?"

"Induk? Apa dia bertelur? Atau melahirkan?"

"Operasi."

"Gak ada pilihannya dodol!"

"Gue bukan dodol! Gue manusia!"

"Iye manusia! Tapi otaknya lengket bener kaya dodol!"

"Oh,iya..terus..gimana nih biar warung kita kagak sepi?"

"Dibakar aja! Rame tuh!"

"Lu ngajak berantem,hah?!"

"Oya..lu kepikiran buat mudik gak?"

"Mudik ke rahmatullah ?"

"Itu mah mati,bego!"

* * *

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki (lanjutan kemaren)

* * *

Para anggota Akatsuki pada mencar dan mereka tak sengaja bertemu di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Gimana? Udah lancar?"

"Lu kira m********i?! Tanya yang bener,oon!"

"Gimana? Nyusupnya lancar kagak? Ato elo dah nemuin si Kisame?"

"Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja, tapi gimana cara kita melewati gerbang Konoha?"

"Kita bom aja gimana? Cepet dan praktis,kan?"

"Iya,tapi ini bulan puasa,bego! Jangan nambah dosa,dong!"

"Emangnya yang kita lakuin sekarang bukan dosa?"

"Beda dong! Kita kan cuma mampir!"

"Oh,gitu,ya..tapi tetep sama aja bego!"

Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar sendiri. Dan suara mereka membuat suara gaduh.

"Siapa disana?!"

"Tuh kan..gara-gara elo kita ketahuan!"

"Sekarang yang penting gimana cara kita kabur?!"

Tanpa mereka sadari,Tobi berhasil masuk duluan dengan menunjukkan katepe-nya.

'Beneran dah! Begonya gak ketulungan!'

"Terus kita? Tobi enak pake topeng,gaada yang kenal, kita semua teroris."

"Lo aja kali ,gue kagak! Hobi banget sih ngebom!"

"Seni adalah ledakan! Dan ledakan adalah seni!"

"Seni itu yang bisa tahan lama kaya Kugutsu bikinan gue."

"Kugutsu? Heloh,koleksi elu aja berbi semua tuh!"

"Itu beda! Berbi kan mainan! Kugutsu itu senjata penting oon!"

"Kita semua buronan desa."

Perkataan Pain membuat mereka semua terdiam,terlihat menyesal,serta merenungi dosa-dosa yang telah mereka perbuat,hingga mereka...

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Gue tahu kita emang banyak salah , tapi kita harus tetap berusaha berbuat baik , apalagi ini bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah."

"Gue laper."

-jangkrik lewat (baca : sponsor)

-end

* * *

gomen kependekan sisanya buat next chapter, hehe xD

ayo diklik panah next nya! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong ~~ hehe  
Genre : Humor/Friendship  
Rated : T

Dengan berakhirnya puasa, maka berakhir pula lah cerita gaje nan aneh ini..  
Gomen untuk semua kesalahan yang author buat (_ _) minal aidzin wal faidzin , mohon maaf lahir dan batin (_ _) selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1435 H ~kalo gasalah~

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hm...bosen nih..." Deidara kipas-kipas."Mau ngapain?" Tanya Sasori."Gak tau ,apa Hidan belum pulang? Itu ibadah apa sih? Umroh gitu?"Tanya Dei."Bukan lah, Umroh ma ke Mekkah." ujar Sasori.

"Terus ibadahnya si Hidan apaan?"

"Katanya jaga lilin."

"Tunggu,firasat gue kagak enak."

Sasori mengernyit."Baca nih..di Indonesia ada makanan enak..namanya kolak..ada es blewah juga. Kayanya enak. Gimana kalo kita coba bikin?" "Ide bahannya apa aja?" Tanya Sasori. "Untuk kolak kita pake pisang, pandan, ama santen. Kalo blewah ya pake blewah yang dikeruk." "Dikeruk?! Ngeri amat! Gak jadi deh es blewahnya! Kolak aja."

"Jangan..." Zetsu tiba-tiba menampakkan diri.

"Tumben lo muncul. Bayaran lo berapa sih per chapter? Kayanya jarang liat lo."

"Hanya aku dan author yang tahu..fufufu.."

"Berisik! Terus apa maksudmu?!"

"Kolak memakai pandan. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Pandan adalah temanku. Semua tumbuhan itu temanku."

"Sejak kapan lo temenan sama Pandan? Hei, author! Cerita macam apa ini!?"

"Ini cerita tentang ngabuburit !" *author treak*

"Bener-bener deh. Terus lo maunya apa?!" Dei nunjuk Zetsu. "Gue mau makan nasi pecel." "Itu menu sarapan! Bukan berbuka!"

"Yang penting perut kenyang, hatipun jadi senang." Zetsu tertawa.

"Tunggu, nasi pecel kan ada tauge-nya.."

"Tauge adalah musuhku! Ia memang kecil, tapi banyak orang suka! Itu gak adil!"

"Terus, kenapa lo makan nasi pecel , kalo taugenya kau makan? Dia musuhmu."

"Dengan memakan tauge, berarti derajatku lebih tinggi darinya! Aku bisa memakannya, tapi ia tak bisa memakanku! Zetsu gitu loh!"

"Pembohong."

* * *

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki

* * *

"Eh,Itachi..." panggil Pain."Ada apa,ketua?" Itachi bertanya."Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?" Pain memandangi Itachi."Agar sampai ke seberang jalan,kan?"

"Salah."

"Lah..trus yang bener gimana?"

"Kalau dia naik motor dia bakal ditilang."

"Gak diterima! Jawaban ngawur!"

"Muke keriput! Diem lu!"

"Lu muka pakuan! Bersihin dong! Biar gak pakuan!"

"Ini tebak-tebakan! Seterah gue dong!"

"Kalo gitu sekarang giliran gue!" Itachi berdehem bagaikan makhluk elit.

"Buah apa yang ada deket di tiang listrik?"

"Ah,kecil...buahaya.."

"Salah."

"Terus apaan? Perasaan daridulu jawabannya buahaya."

"Jawabannya...buah mangga."

"Kok bisa! Ah,ngawur elu!"

"Yaiyalah,sekarang coba lu liat.." Itachi menunjuk halaman depan markas akatsuki."Nah,tiang listriknya deket buah apa?" "Buah mangga?" "Bener kan kata aja yang bego,udah keliatan depan mata juga."

"Kalo gitu sekarang giliran Tobi!"

Tobi tiba-tiba muncul."Darimana munculnya elu,sih?" Itachi mlengos(?) "Dari hatimuuuuuu!" seru Tobi. Pain terkikik."Apaan lu,ketawa?!" Itachi berniat menendang Pain,tapi Itachi justru terpental."Eh,sorry ya,gue lupa lepas jurus...hahahaha!" Pain memukul tembok saking senangnya(?) "Elu sengaja kan,ngaktifin Shinra tensei tanpa sepengetahuan gue! Ah,curang lu!" Itachi berdiri."Jangan sampai mukaku rusak,kami-sama..." Itachi mengelus wajahnya."Diapain juga muke lu dah rusak!" Pain tertawa nista."Apa lo kata?! Gue ini keren! Fans gue lebih banyak daripada lu! Ya kan?"

"Fans gue juga banyak!"seru Pain.

"Jijay!"

"Bencong!"

"Waria!"

"Kakek-kakek!"

"Muka pakuan!"

"Keriput!"

" Stop!"

Tobi menengahi mereka."Yang merasa fans Tobi silahkan teriak, "Kami anak baik! Kami anak baik! Lalalayeyeyelalalayeyeyeye!" " Tobi berjoget goyang itik alias potong bebek dan Pain dan Itachi mau muntah. Mereka segera menuju belakang.

"Eh? Kok pergi? Tobi kan juga mau tahu,berapa banyak yang suka ama Tobi... Apa salah Tobi? Tobi sudah jadi anak baik,kan? Uhuhuhu.."

* * *

Ngabuburit Bareng Akatsuki ~~

* * *

"Eh, lu mau ikut uji nyali kagak?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kaya di tipi-tipi itu ya? Mau!" seru Itachi. "Ntar kita undang warga desa Konoha. Kita bisa untung. Warung kita sepi mulu." ujar Sasori. "Aku mencium bau uang." Kakuzu tiba-tiba nongol. "Ngagetin aja lu!" Itachi mengeplaknya. "Karena gue bisa ngerasain bau uang...hmmm...(?)" Kakuzu menarik nafas dan menahannya. Wajahnya perlahan membiru. "Kakuzu! Bernafas!" Sasori mengguncang tubuhnya. Kakuzu pun kembali bernafas. Ia terbatuk, maklum, faktor usia(?) . "Ada apa sih, ngagetin aja.." Itachi bernafas lega. "Aku teringat sesuatu..hari ini adalah hari kebalikan.." jelas Kakuzu. "Gitu ya? Apa maksudnya tuh? Kita harus jalan pake kepala?" Tanya Sasori. "Bukan..jadi di hari ini kita harus jadi orang yang berbeda selama sehari.." lanjut Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, gue pengen makan sesuatu. Traktir dong." pinta Itachi. "Ogah!" Kakuzu hendak pergi. "Ini hari kebalikan lho..." Itachi menyeringai. "Pengecualian buat duit gue..." Kakuzu melet. "Tetep aja lo pelit..."

"Gimana kalo kita main ToD?"usul Sasori.

"Apaan tuh? Gak pernah denger gue.." sahut Kakuzu. "Jadi kita disuruh milih, jujur apa disuruh (?) semacam gitu deh.." jawab Sasori. "Kayanya bagus..."

"Gue juga mau ikutan..."

Pain muncul dengan memakai senter dari balik semak-semak. Dengan background laba-laba -?-

"Ketua! Ngapain disitu?!" Tanya Sasori. "Gue sembunyi dari Konan. Ia nemuin majalah b**** gue..." rintih Pain. "Elo juga sih.." Itachi menghela nafas. "Gimana? Jadi main gak nih?" "Jadi dong..."

"Oke...siapa yang duluan?"

Semua nunjuk Sasori. Sasori jadi kaget. "Kok gue?!" "Elu pelopornya!" Itachi mengeplaknya. "Kalo gitu gue pilih jujur..." jawab Sasori. "Berapa jumlah duit di dompet lo?" Tanya Kakuzu. "Dua puluh lima ribu yen, tiga ribu dolar, dua ratus sen." jawab Sasori. "Elu bank ato gimana sih?!" Itachi mengeplaknya lagi. "Kenapa musti gue sih yang dikeplak?!" Sasori protes. "Kalo gitu gue milih jujur.." ujar Itachi. "Itachi...sebenernya berapa usia lo sesungguhnya?" "Kok gitu sih?!" Itachi tampak kesal. Pain terpingkal-pingkal. "Diem lo muka pakuan!" "Muke keriput! Lo yang diem!" balas Pain.

"Diem lo pada!"

Semua terdiam. Itu Konan yang datang membawa keris(?)

"Ko-Konan.." Pain nelen senternya tadi-?- . "Pain, ikut gue sekarang..." Konan menyeretnya. "Tasukete! Tasukete!" Pain menitikkan air matanya. Sasori dan Itachi saling bertatapan. "Kayanya hari ini udah cukup.. Kita hentikan permainan ini...maaf Kakuzu, kita tidak..." Sasori heran kemana perginya Kakuzu. "Itachi, lo liat Kaku-" Sasori bingung, Itachi juga sudah tak ada di tempat. "Kemana sih tu orang?" Sasori berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk membersihkan debu. Ia merasa aneh. Ia merogoh sakunya. Dompetnya kini sudah tiada.

"Kakuzu! Itachi! Gue bakal jadiin kalian Kugutsu gue!"

* * *

Huwaaa! Sekali lagi hamba mohon maaf jika ada yang salah (_ _ ) hamba tahu, cerita hamba tidaklah sempurna, namun hamba senang jika sudah bisa menghibur anda sekalian xD hehe.. xD

Tunggu cerita baru selanjutnya dari author~! Ada ide, saran, dan kritik jangan dipendem,nee ^^ ?

-panda


End file.
